free_companies_lrpfandomcom-20200214-history
What do I do when my character dies?
If your Black Company character dies at an event, either Free Companies, Curious Pastimes or another system, then they are dead across all systems. There are many great groups and factions in these systems. Please do not feel that you would be letting us down in anyway if you choose to play in another group. We encourage everybody to enjoy and give back to the game and there is absolutely nothing wrong in trying pastures new. In fact we'd encourage it as it makes for better role players. I expect you'll still get a hug and a beer from us when ever we see you 'out of character' (OC) though. If your character dies and retires and you'd like to remain with us, then of course we are pleased as punch to have you. So read on. * If you have already at some point played a 'badged' member of BC, and they have retired or died, you are welcome to start a new BC character at the rank of Private/Specialist and choose your own name (Captain retains a veto on the name) You do not have to, unless you want to, start again as an unnamed recruit. * If your character dies and they were a recruit or an associate, and you have NEVER played a badged company member, you are welcome to start another associate or recruit but you can not start off as a 'badged member'.Exceptions will be considered by the senior officers, but it has to be special circumstances as we are keen to keep being 'badged' as a special thing earned 'In-Character' (IC). * All IC processions are deemed lost unless the character made provision IC to pass them on. E.g a will lodged with the annalist, or physically left in an IC area and picked up by another during time in. * Possessions can not be passed onto your new character as this is deemed an unfair advantage in the rules (quite right) * Please return any event props (e.g coins, herb cards, item cards ) to the refs, unless legitimate provision has described above has been made. * Please return any group props, loaned badges, Khats, phys rep weapons, items and armour to the acting quartermaster. If you start a new character as an associate you must negotiate an IC a contract with the Company. * When deciding to play an associate you should think about what other associates are already being played. E.g if you wanted to play an alchemist who is associated with BC and if there are 3 alchemists already as associates, you may want to re-think being an associate in BC. * All associates are either hiring or being hired by the Company. Be prepared to Roleplay negotiating a contract with the acting Quartermaster at your first event. This is your big thing and your opportunity to shine, we are happy to help and advise on how you can get the most fun out of it. Whatever you decide to play in BC ...Please the senior officers know OC roughly what you are thinking of playing though, so we can just get it checked that it will work with the BC group concept etc. We'd hate to have to turn you away IC after you'd invested in creating a character to play alongside us. Category:Frequently Asked Questions